


A Bargain To Be Uphold

by Eriside



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriside/pseuds/Eriside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye persuades Lucas not to make an example of Josh and finds herself in a parallel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain To Be Uphold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, seems like I have to work through a couple of knots in my brain before being able to continuing a multi-person story #PatriaNovaNostra
> 
> I apologise to the actors of Skye and Lucas. #smut #creepy

**EXPLICIT CONTENT. Some people might find the following passages distasteful or inappropriate.**

 

 

Skye caught Lucas taking the stairs up to his office and quarters as Josh and his father were dragged into the brig. She rushed after him not meeting any resistance from the guards and swung the door shut behind her. “Lucas, don't...” she started but couldn't make out the person she was addressing. Lucas came out of his private rooms pulling a new shirt over his head. “What do you want, Bucket?”, he hissed at her. She bit her lip. He was angry enough. “You didn't finish. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Never mind. That is settled.”

She sighed expressionless. He didn't get into it. Cut the chase then. “Will you let Josh go?”

“No.”

“He is useless to you. And weak. It doesn't fit you, the beefcake that you are, to bully weak little teenagers.” Poking the sleeping lion was not the smartest thing to do. He looked gloomily back at her fisting the bloodied towel in his hands. With unexpected calmness he replied standing so close she felt intimidated by his sole presence. “The dimwit barked up the wrong tree and I had to teach him a lesson. He should know that it's not to be born to bite the hand feeding him. I don't have the nerves for a rebellious imbecile. You have to know, there was once a wise man who said 'Punish one, teach hundreds'. And the guy should know. He was a dictator over nine-hundred million people when he died after over thirty years of reign.” Skye swallowed.

“Or, you could show mercy for someone who was stupid and acted impulsively. Show people that you are the bigger man here.”

“Bucket, it's not that easy. Seems like the whole Shannon family are trouble makers. And I need to find our father.”

“You can't hold Josh as leverage over Jim Shannon.”

“And why is that?”, he hissed back impatiently.

“Because if you hit him again he'd be out of his senses and useless. As I said, he is weak.” She sighed. “What do you think about a bargain?”

“A bargain?”

“What about something that would please you in a way you forget about the little commotion in the bar?” Intrigued, but not sure whether she meant the same he was thinking about, he prodded, “And what could that possibly be?” She pressed a faint smile to her lips and pulled him slowly through the door frame to his bedroom, let go of his hand and unbuttoned her blouse halfway down. Lucas licked his lip and set to reply as she teasingly gently caressed his lips with hers steadying herself with her palms on his chest. His breath reeked of booze and the hell it was Lucas, but she was determined to save Josh's life who naively risked his for her.

 

Skye had wound him round her little finger already and he dropped the wet towel in his hands to place them on her hips. His hands were burning hot and but not unpleasantly rough against her skin eliciting a wave of goosebumps up to her neck. This was harder than she thought, already by his plain touch she was ready to jump out of her skin. “So, you think this will let you forget about a certain teenager's outburst?”

“Very likely.”, he breathed as he pressed his lips onto hers demanding. Hesitantly she let herself be persuaded to part her lips and explore. There was more to the taste of cheap liquor, something sweet and slightly bitter. Exotic. And something metallic. Blood. 'Ugh. This is still Lucas' shot through her mind and she broke the kiss. His flashing green eyes looked down to her questioningly. 'Get this over with.', she thought and tugged at his shirt. Once his abdomen was bare he released her and pulled it over his head in one swing. Skye knew Lucas had a well-formed body however to see it without cover was a whole different thing. His torso was broad, muscular and tanned. Altogether his posture was stunning. So breathtaking she could just manage to reach his arms. “Breathe.”, he whispered, smirking. Skye inhaled deeply. “Fair is fair.”, he added and slowly she lifted her arms as he carefully removed her tops. Her chest was heaving, this was too much for her. Too intimate, too everything with that despicable man in front of her. 'Maybe it was easier not to look at his face', she thought to herself as Lucas set a trail of light kisses along her neckline, one hand on her shoulder the other at her jaw. During an intense kiss he slid his hands down her back and over the eminence of her hips and down her thighs. She shivered as her loose fitting jeans slipped down to her ankles.

The beefcake in front of her smiled against her skin, grabbed her ass and lifted her into the bed.

 

'It will be over soon, this is nothing dirty, this is only your first time, you're not about to have sex with the man destroying your home and threatening your friends and family, this is just a random', she swallowed, 'hot guy. Someone who adores you and you want him to do this.' She fought against the little voice in her head screaming while she watched Lucas stripping down his cargoes. He crawled next to her into the bed reaching for another kiss. She slowly stroked along his side to his back, spreading her fingers to explore. But that was as far as she could think about what to do. Lucas sensed her hesitation and pulled his head back. She saw the emerald eyes of his locked on her, waiting for her reaction. “L-Lucas,”, she stammered, “I-I'm... What do you want me to do?” She didn't know how to tell him without embarrassing herself to the bone. It began to dawn on Lucas and his expression was very concerned of a sudden. He propped himself up on the bed. “Skye, is this your first time?”

“Yes.”, she replied sheepishly. “Is that a problem for you?”

He covered his eyes with his hand and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “In general, no. But-this is different. You shouldn't bargain with your first time. This is special, something you remember for the rest of your life. I am not going to bargain with that.” Skye fought her tears back. This was the deal, to save Josh. She has to do it. And now he refused. A single tear ran down her cheek. “You already agreed. So, you won't...” He tenderly wiped away her tear. “Not like this.”

More tears flew over her cheek. She felt insulted, embarrassed. She didn't want him, but being rejected felt even worse. “Please.”, she whispered. Caressing her cheek he whispered back in a low voice. “I didn't say I would reject you. I simply said I will not bargain with it. This is something you have to share with someone of your own volition. You can have your first only once.”

“But...”, she began.

“Everything else does not matter right now. We can discuss that another time.”

Her gaze was locked upon him, tears flowing down her cheeks onto the sheets. She couldn't think of something to reply. She must seal the deal. 'Get it done and bring Josh home.' It seemed he read her thoughts and added, “Your friends are safe in the brig, right?” She nodded. “And I am here with you. No harm.” She sobbed, tried to regain her dignity under his eyes. “Would you bargain if it wasn't the first time, but the second?” He sighed. “Forget about that. Forget about everything. Here, between the two of us, nothing else matters but what happens right now. Not Terra Nova, not dinosaurs, not your friends. It doesn't matter who I am or why I am here. Relief yourself from everything, just focus on the present. On yourself. Here. I won't hurt you, you are safe.” Sky closed her eyes. Only someone like Lucas could make a better bargain for himself out of a seemingly decent gesture. Now she would have to let him underneath her pants twice. 'Just get it over with.' she told herself. 'Let him fuck you and be done with it. You'll remember this no matter whether it was your first time or the hundredth.'

 

“I want to.”, finally managed to escape her lips. “Tell me what to do.”

Lucas was quite surprised she wanted to continue. He already thought about something else in return of setting the Shannon boy free. Something she wouldn't hate him for. Skye was quite clever, he had to give her that, she completely focussed him on her. He couldn't say someone ever had such an effect on him. “You don't need to do this. This is not a bargain.”, he repeated. Looking back to the beautiful woman beside him he felt a certain pride. “You can say stop and leave at any time.”

 

He laid down again, both on their sides facing each other and he hugged her until he couldn't sense wet drops on his chest any longer and her respiration was even. Lucas caressed her wet cheeks, weaved through her hair and slowly moved closer to her. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her lips until she smiled a little due to the irritation of his stubbles meeting her sensitive skin. He smiled back. Brushing their lips together, nibbling at them they built up to deep kisses. She began to play with his tongue boldly and let out a soft moan. A signal that was not ignored. He gently pushed her closer to him with his hand on the small of her back. She flinched a little as she came in contact with his hardened penis between them. “Just ignore it.”, he whispered. “How?”, she breathed back. 'Damn.' His manparts seemed to be far bigger, and harder than she expected. Well, he wasn't a teenager but a grown man. He tugged a pillow between them stating “Ignore it. We don't need to go that far.”

'Yes, we do.', she replied in her mind.

Sunken into deep kisses her body slowly began wiggling under his caressing hands. Soon enough he touched her neck with his lips again, slowly gliding under her bra. Cupping her breasts he kissed her bosom so light she arched her back pressing herself into him. She was shocked how her body betrayed her like that. It was Lucas, she didn't want him that way. Instinctively she clutched her fingers into his shoulders. 'Do people do that?' “Sorry.”, she panted and retracted her hands. He stopped and looked up to her. “Sorry for what? You have to put your hands somewhere.”, he chuckled. “You can do, and should do, whatever you like. The first thing that comes to your mind.” She nodded insecure. 'It can't be that easy, can it?'

He kissed her again deeply and this time all she could think of was grasping his waist pulling him as close as they could possibly get. 'That is so wrong. What the fuck is wrong with me? This shouldn't feel so good, you're snogging a monster. But he's just a guy. A hot guy.'

She gasped when he reached down her waist and massaged her butt cheek. He caressed her exposed neck with his glowing lips once more, then breathed into her ear. “I'm going to touch you if that is OK.”

'Touch?' she thought 'He is already to….owwh.' His fingers reached down between her folds meeting soft skin, burning hot and wet. Until he reached there she hadn't even realised how much her body reacted to his efforts. Surprised by the unusual sensation she dug her her fingernails deep into his flesh but he didn't even flinch. Skye was small in comparison to her partner, he could even reach her clit even from behind as they lay on their sides. His movements overwhelmed all her senses and she panted heavily. A wave of excitement and restlessness shot through her body. All of a sudden she wanted to have her hands everywhere on him. Everywhere at once. His back, his ass, his neck, his chest and...Without hesitation her hand slid between the pillow and his skin, exploring him in light strokes. Skye enveloped his stiffened piece, brushed over it easily until she had touched every cell between both ends. Lucas groaned shamelessly hardly able to keep on stimulating her between her folds. Then she stroke around his shaft, carefully massaging the bottom side and his balls. She noted she had to be very discreet there as he seemed to be extremely sensitive. Tension built up in him as she continued and his hand between her was so wet it was driving him up the wall. Moaning out loud, he let go of her and tossed the pillow away. He removed her hand slowly and pulled himself to his knees.

He reached for her bra, unhooked it and kissed her breasts, teased her nipples with his tongue. Involuntarily her body gave in arching back. 'What a genius trick!' He studiously worked his way down to her underwear. He then straddled his legs above hers and tugged his fingers under the cloth on her hips to strip it off. Skye watched him readily, her palms flat on the sheets. “Yours too,” she added huskily. “I want to see your entity.”

It was then he desired her the most, he was bursting of pride as he dipped his tongue slightly into her core. She writhed under him uncontrollably and threw her hands around until she just grabbed the sheets and clutched her hands to fists. Petting her with his tongue was such an extraordinary sensation it was hard to breathe. “Stop, stop, stop.”, she exclaimed whimpering. Irritated Lucas parted from her immediately. He shifted up to her face as she inhaled and exhaled fast and deeply. “What's wrong? Are you OK?” Regaining her breath she croaked, “Too much. Too much at once. Give me a minute.” A kiss to her sweaty forehead followed and the green-eyed man with a comforting look in his eyes lay beside her. He stroke over her side, down to her butt and up to her chin. When she lifted a leg over his and toyed his lip eventually his hand slid back to her aroused ladyparts. This time he stayed side by side with her, kissed her mouth and her tits. Occasionally she pumped his cock as she built up, writhing and moaning until she climaxed whispering his name like an incantation. Exhausted she relaxed and curled up to him bussing the grove on his chest. “This is awkward. I barely moved and I feel powerless, exhausted. What is it you taste after?”

“Moonshine?”, he chuckled. “No. It's sweet, slightly bitter, exotic.” He grinned. “Mango. A fruit I brought from the future. You don't have them here.” She caressed the hairy surface of this chest, played with his nipples to find out whether she could elicit any response from him doing so. His answer was breathing heavier. He started to pant when she devoted herself to massage his crown jewels once again. Eventually he stopped her by clasping his hand over her wrist. “Do you want to take this any further?”

“Yes.”, she answered without even thinking. To her astonishment he sat up and looked over to her. She followed and stroke over his shoulder and pulled him back down with her hand on his waist. She abide him lips parted as he shifted over her slim figure. Straddling her legs in slow-motion Skye let him sink between her. “Come on.”, she thought out loud. Her lover moved away from her slightly, placing his thumb over her entrance. He felt her hymen before but just tried not to touch it. This time he gently pressed his thumb against it, he needed to know whether it would rip apart the second something pushed against it. It spanned over the pressure tightly hardly moving. Skye let out a suppressed wail. 'Shit that hurts!' her mind warned her.

 

“I can't.”, he said simply as he retracted himself from her lap and flipped over onto the bed. 'No!' her head screamed. It wasn't over yet. The deal was over when he got his way and Josh was out of prison. 'Just get it over with. Every woman has to go through with it and no one said it was so bad they didn't want to do it again. Make him take you.'

“Please. Do it.” Skye begged him. “Take me.”

“No, I can't. I'd hurt you.”

“Please don't reject me.”, she sounded desperate.

“I'm not, I just can't. I'm sorry.” Her head screamed louder and louder as the chance to seal the deal fainted away. Without much thinking she flipped herself over him and took him in her hand. “Skye!”, he exhaled. He raised his hands to throw her back on the bed again but stopped just before as he felt her around his tip forcing herself down. “No.”, he whispered but she wouldn't listen. Her face was distorted in pain for a second before she sank down and propped herself up on his chest. Her face was covered by a curtain of hair.

“Skye, you didn't have to do this. Are you OK?”, panicking he pushed her off him down onto the bed beside him. “Does it still hurt? Why did you do this?” She wiped away two tears and glared up to him. “It's okay. The pain is gone. It's just...It is an awkward sensation having someone..inside you. New.”

“It doesn't hurt any more?”

“No.” Relieved he collapsed over her, kissing her neck.

Hesitantly he asked, “Do you want to...finish this?”

“Yes.”, she breathed into his ear.

“But you might not like it the way you did when I touched you there.”

“I won't know until you _fuck_ me.”, she whispered. Excited he moved himself to her entrance but stopped again. She looked up to him bidingly. “Do you have an implant yet?”

“What?”

“Did you already get an implant?”, he replied.

“Yeah, I got one.” Relieved he pushed into her cautiously not meeting any resistance. Skye moaned lightly. “I am not hurting you?”, Lucas inquired worried since she was immensely tight around him.

“No. And now shut up and fuck me.”

“As you wish. But promise me to tell me when you're not comfortable. And move your legs to find out which way you like it best.” He set up a steady but slow rhythm at first, thrusting deep then shallow into her to discover the way most pleasant for her. As it turned out she liked it pretty rough with deep thrusts, her legs moved up from over his ass to around his waist. The lack of moaning in the beginning was soon levelled out as he leaned back and circled his thumb over her clit according to the rhythm. “Do you want to try something else too?”, he mumbled husky to her ear. “No, not now! Don't stop!”, she winced back at him and dug her nails deep into his bottom cheeks. Almost immediately Skye started to shake and tighten around him in waves. As the tension grew unbearable she gripped his sides over his ribs and bit him in his shoulder leaving bloody marks as she climaxed. Her lover followed her over the edge right after burying his desperate groans in her hair and pulling her to him as firm as he could with his hands slid beneath her shoulders. His head turned crab red right before he spilled in her. Together with his glowing green eyes it looked absurd, and dangerous. Lucas collapsed over his beloved panting. “Oh, Skye...”, he whispered. He knew he was hooked. “You're so beautiful, you drive me crazy. Will you ever let me do that again?” He looked forlorn though radiated of comfort and she snuggled up next to him weaving through his hair. “Maybe...”

 

 

Sweaty wet and sticky all over they lurched into the shower. Soaping each other Skye asked lightly, “Will you let him go?” Lucas exhaled with a sound. “I told you this was nothing I bargain with. But because I am in such a good mood, you might persuade me with a kiss.” He smiled from one ear to the other. “A kiss? It must be a very special one if it is only a kiss that you desire.”

“Every kiss of yours is special.”

 

Once Skye was redressed and stepped out into Taylor's office reality hit her with a force. She just enjoyed being laid by the despot of her home in order to save her closest friend from him. The man was certainly a sick bastard; he held her defenceless in a bubble. On their way out he slipped his hands over her waist, pulled her gently back and kissed her neck then on her mouth. But her reaction wasn't the same. She didn't push him away though now out in the open she didn't lean into it either.

 

When Skye saw him pulling the trigger on Wash she broke into pieces. She could still feel where he was just shortly before when he was hers. He was a perfect gentleman. Calm, gentle, lovely even. But all there was now was a brute going rogue in her home. Shot a woman cold-blooded. Skye gasped for air and when his eyes met with hers the only thing she was able to do was to grit her teeth and slowly shake her head. NO. Not ever again.


End file.
